janelles_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janelle's Survivor: Guadeloupe
Survivor: Guadeloupe is the ninth season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which began on August 9, 2013. The season featured 16 brand new castaways chosen through the normal application process. This season was noted as a "Back to Basics" season and featured no twists that impacted the game. There were two tribes. Lamentin, named after a marine animal which inhabits Guadeloupe, and Marigot, named after a small town on the island. Lamentin wore brown buffs, whilst Marigot wore blue buffs. On Day 6, the two tribes merged and became Karukera, wearing green buffs. The tribe was named by Lauren and was dubbed after the name for the island before it became Guadeloupe. Contestants } |style="text-align:left;"|'Samuel C.' 13, Light Green | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Tyler F.' 17, Black | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Boston D.' 16, Black | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Stephen S.' 13, Orange | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |5 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Jake A.' 13, Orange | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |8 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Nick D.' 14, Yellow | | style="background:darkgrey;"| | |5 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Chris D.' 16, Gold | | rowspan="10" | |9 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Bryce L.' 18, Black | | |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Logan L.' 15, Light Green | | |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Ryan W.' 15, Yellow | | |5 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Ali T.' 15, Red | | |8 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Chloe C.' 15, Orange | | |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Jack T.' 15, Orange | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Lauren T.' 17, Orange | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Peyton D.' 14, Orange | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Tanqueray F.' 23, Brown | | | |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Episode 1: "The Juliet To My Romeo" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "I've Never F5ed Faster in My Life" *'Immunity Challenge:' Fill 'Er Up – Relay. One person at a time cracks open a coconut on a rock, pours the juice into a coconut shell, then takes the shell with them, crawling through a truss, crossing a seesaw, stepping over another truss, and pouring the juice into a bottle, before running back down the beach to their tribe. First tribe to fill their bottle to the marked line won the immunity challenge. Episode 3: "Bad Move Alaadin" *'Immunity Challenge:' Boulder Smash –The contestants had to run to a giant ball, and push it across the other tribe’s starting line while they try and defend their goal. The tribes with the most points won immunity. Episode 4: "Tribal is Not a Pretty Color on Me" *'Immunity Challenge:' Turf Wars – There were eight territories which closed at random intervals during the challenge. Whichever tribe was the last to claim the territory won a certain amount of points. The tribes with the most points won immunity. Episode 5: "I'm Taking Lemons and Turning Them Into Crack Cocaine" *'Immunity Challenge:' What's The Word? – The contestants were given four pictures. In order to gain a point towards immunity, they had to correctly guess what the pictures had in common. Episode 6: "It Looks Like the Tank Demolished the Tricycle" *'Immunity Challenge:' Blog Wars – The tribes' blog with the most votes in a certain time limit won the immunity challenge. Episode 7: "The Combined IQ of That Tribe is As Low As a Goldfish" *'Immunity Challenge:' Knock Them Out – The contestants, two at a time, were given Survivor-based words with the letters in an incorrect order. If the first to buzz in answers correctly, they move on and the other is eliminated. The winner of each round chooses the next two to face off and so forth. Episode 8: "Let the Wookie Win" *'Immunity Challenge:' Who's Ya Chum? – Fishes popped up at random intervals during the day. When a fish popped up, the first contestant to spear the fish scored a point towards Immunity. Episode 9: "She's a Top Zoo Keeper" *'Immunity Challenge:' Janelle's African Safari – The contestants had to determine the quantity of a picture. Each round, players could either stay or fold; folding would allow them to continue in the game, but could not get a point whereas the player with the answer closest to the correct one would earn a point, though the farthest was eliminated. Episode 10: "I Hope Your Snotty Butt Goes to Ponderosa" *'Immunity Challenge:' Mission Impossible – The seven contestants had to endure several challenges, the winner being the first to complete all three challenges set. Episode 11: "I Am Close to Drowning in Blood" *'Immunity Challenge:' Hanging By A Thread – The contestants were asked basic Survivor trivia questions. Each time a castaway answered correctly, they would be given the opportunity to chop at a rope that held another castaway. After two chops of the rope, the castaway would be eliminated from the challenge. The last castaway standing wins the challenge. Voting history Trivia *Survivor Guadeloupe was the first season to feature no past relationships amongst the castaways since Survivor: Libya. Returning castaways So far, no castaways from Survivor: Guadeloupe have returned for any other season.